legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Agent Swipe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego Indiana Jones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Young Belloq page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tatooine (Talk) 17:17, March 26, 2011 Re: Thanks, I also have B'crat rights. ;) Possibly. It depends how dedicated you are.:) 00:20, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: Well then, I guess when you get sufficient edits; I can work something out.;) And thanks for the wonderful logos. :) 19:13, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hello, I have replied to you about your Administrator rights. Take|comm 00:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: *First question: Are you going to be dedicated? Because tour brother (Lego Lord) wasn't so dedicate when I made him an admin; so I removed sysop rights from his account. 2) Why do you want these rights? Skdhjf(talk) 00:48, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I know what you mean. *I'm starting to see what you were trying to say earlier about Brickipedia. cjc's just pissing me off with his stupid 2¢. And he's making me look like a fool. How about you, Me, PID and Lego lord start a wiki? I think I've had almost enough of Brickipedia? Ask them for me.:) Thanks. Skdhjf(talk) 04:38, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Can I help in anyway? Take|comm 11:47, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: *Yes. Soo...Did you ask them (your brothers)? Skdhjf(talk) 22:15, June 27, 2011 (UTC) **I'd say start from scratch and remain secret - then when we have a LOT of pages, we will then reveal ourselves to Brickipedia.;) Skdhjf(talk) 23:24, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ***Would you guys like to start from scratch, or use Brick Wiki as a starter? Skdhjf(talk) 23:52, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ****Can't we just start from scratch? The Bricki admins know about that wiki already; then they'll criticize us about making another LEGO wiki.:P Skdhjf(talk) 02:15, June 28, 2011 (UTC) *****Eh, I'd like to still start from scratch - Minipedia's pages need to be revamped a bit to look better than Brickipedia. Can't we just create a new wiki....Please Swipe. =} Skdhjf(talk) 15:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ******Alright, I'll give you another reason. Minipedia's Minifigure article titles are messed up (I.e Darth vader (1).:P) which kind of look unprofessional. And most of Minipedia's pages do have titles like that, meaning we have to move the 500 pages all over again.:P Unless someone is willing to do that work. Skdhjf(talk) 22:12, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ********I understand your point of view, Swipe. But just putting "(1)" or "(2)" is informal; how do you know if it's actually a version "(1)" or "(2)"? Why not put Darth Vader (Damaged) instead of let's say Darth vader (4) or whatever..:P Also, the name needs to be fully capitalized (I.e Darth Vader instead of Darth vader) I'm on the Minipedia IRC, please join me there so we cam discuss more about this. Skdhjf(talk) 22:26, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi there thank you for your edit on LEGO 03:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC)Lego Leader Hey.:) *Hey Swipe, sorry how can't help out on the Minifigure Wiki, as I've decided to not want to create a whole new LEGO Wiki. Please understand; I also had to build this wiki and my app, and I barely have time for Wikia.:) Also, could you help me on that Apps wiki I showed you in the link above? I have an editor whose grammar and editing skills are somewhat crude; and I need help. Could you, possibly, join it? You're such a great editor, and I'd be happy to accommodate rights there if you decide to join it.:D The decision is soley up to you. Skdhjf(talk) 20:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Bob Maniac15 *Bob Maniac15 claims he is your brother. Is this true? Skdhjf(talk) 21:07, July 24, 2011 (UTC) **I blocked him a few hours ago anyways.....I sensed he was PID.:D Skdhjf(talk) 01:40, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ***Fixed. Skdhjf(talk) 02:00, July 25, 2011 (UTC)